


Blame it on Instinct

by firelord65



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us), accidental adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: There's a terrible, horrible accident and nowsomeonehas to take care of Purple's mini. Orange thinks that she's up to the task. Lime, not so much.
Relationships: Impostor & Impostor (Among Us), Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Emergency Meeting: An Among Us Flash Exchange





	Blame it on Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



"What did you do?" Lime's voice was hushed as he stood in the doorway of Navigation. He looked nervously over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't about to be interrupted. Orange shook her head and stepped away from the body. She hadn't meant to hurt Purple, not really.

"We were supposed to lay low!" Lime hissed. He stormed over to Orange and shoved her. It was what she needed to pull herself back together.

She shoved him back. "It was an accident!" she insisted. They were so close to reaching Polus, too. So close to getting home. And now she had to go and mess it up. Lime was right to be angry, but by the Tendrils, it wasn't going to help now.

Lime snorted and shook his head. "He was a parent," he said, jabbing a finger to the pilot's seat. Tottering on the edge of the seat, oblivious to the body slumped just behind it, was Purple's mini. They babbled happily to themself, patting at the locked console buttons in front of them.

Orange grimaced. "He wasn't a very good one," she muttered in retort. Moving to the pilot's chair, she knelt by the child. Mini Purple turned and cooed when they spotted Orange there. They reached out with their hands and tumbled happily into Orange's arms.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with that thing?" Lime sputtered. "Just leave it."

"Them," Orange corrected. She shifted her humanoid hand into a tentacle, wiggling it at Mini Purple. A small smile flitted across her lips as the mini immediately grabbed onto it with a shriek of joy. "They're alive; they're not an it."

Lime shook his head. "You're going to out yourself if you start carrying that thing around. Just leave it. One of the crew will find Purple's next of kin. End of story. That's how things are done. You know, when things go the _right_ way."

Orange rolled her eyes. The mini was now trying to pull themself onto her shoulder. She winced when their tiny boots dug into her sharply until they managed to make it all the way up. "But Lime, it was just so awful. Walking in here and finding the body and poor Mini Purps here. I just had to let my maternal instincts take over and save them from seeing their poor, dead parent," she said. For added emphasis, she pouted and tried on her best wide-eyed-crewmate look.

" _Tct_ ," Lime scoffed. "A self report on top of it all. Wow." He threw his hands up in the air and stepped over to the vent in the corner of the room.

"Fine. Just give me a minute to get spotted somewhere else. Then feel free to cry wolf," he relented. Orange nodded and he slid away in a clatter of metal.

Mini Purple shifted on her shoulder, and Orange had to lurch to grab them in her tentacles - _ugh_ , her _hands_. She really would have to get better at maintaining her cover. One mistake was enough. She bounced Mini Purple in her arms until the little one had been properly soothed. Then she reached over, unlocked the navigation console, and pushed the button to open a ship-wide comm.

"Help! Help! Someone come quickly! There's been a terrible accident!"


End file.
